I'm No Fun When I'm Broken
by SometimesAnAries
Summary: Iris goes on a tour of Europe with her band and gets more than she bargained for. Set in post Wizarding war AU where Voldemort has won.


**Hello Ladies and Gents! It's been awhile since I've posted any Harry Potter fics. I'm currently working on a longer novel but this idea just popped into my head and I had to get it out. For any of you wondering, the lyrics are from various songs written by Rage Against the Machine. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. That honor remains in the hands of J. K. Rowling herself. I also do not own any songs written by Rage Against the Machine, I'm just a huge fan!**

* * *

"Thank you Germany!" A small girl with short black hair and brilliant blue eyes screamed to the crowd around her. The crowd erupted into cheers as she walked off the stage with her bandmates.

"Holy shit Iris that was amazing!" A buff, shirtless man with blue hair looks at her wild eyed.

"They loved it," Iris grinned, still panting from running around the stage.

Iris was the lead singer of a band named Riot the Nation. Her and her band members were on a European tour, spreading their message. The tour was their first big one, and they were excited for the opportunity.

"Ok guys," Lazerus, their band manager stopped them as they all got comfortable in their room, "First things first, we've got these new enchanted headsets," He held up a couple small buds, "I'd like each of us to wear one so we can communicate to each other. All you have to do is think about saying something to someone and they'll hear it. Sound easy enough?"

"Sounds risky," Choca, the blue haired bassist chuckled, "Some of you don't want in my head."

The group chuckled along with him, causing Lazerus to to roll his eyes, "Alright, alright. Now next, we're headed to London tomorrow for our next show," The group nodded, "There is a strong chance the Dark Lord will attend. Our music is flashy, our lyrics are aggressive, and there's a chance he could be coming by to check it out. With that being said, we can not play some of our regular songs." The group groaned in protest. "I know I know," He quieted them down, "I know that's not how we usually do things, but he could very easily misconstrue our lyrics to be against him, and that isn't something we want. We don't want the most powerful Dark wizard in modern history to think we hate him."

"What if we do hate him?" Choca, the blue haired bassist spoke up.

"Then we sure as hell don't want him to find that out," Lazerus scolded, "We'll tone it down for London, and when we get to Dublin we can go back to the normal setlist."

"Doesn't that go against like...everything we stand for?" Brennan, the drummer spoke up.

"The alternative is possibly get captured and killed for treason," Lazerus sighed dramatically, wishing the band would just listen.

"Whatever," Choca waved him off, "Whatever you want boss man."

"Thank you," Lazerus nodded before walking out.

There was a moment of silence before Iris grinned, "We aren't really gunna listen to him are we?"

"I mean…" Simon, the rhythm guitarist spoke up, "we probably should. I hear this guy is the real deal. Guys he took over Europe."

"So?" Mika, the lead guitars shrugged, "It's not like our music affects him. I think it's pretty obvious we are not directing our lyrics to this guy. They're about America."

"In the end I'm really the one at risk here," Iris explained, "I'm the one delivering the message. If he's gunna target anyone it's gunna be me, and I say we do what we want."

At that, the band nodded in unison. If Iris was willing to do it, they were.

Iris stepped onto the stage. It was the rare kind that had a long catwalk in the middle stretching halfway into the crowd. Most of the concert goers were on the ground looking up at the stage, but for an extra price they could get a box seat that was level with the stage or just above it. Those seats were located just beyond the catwalk. The ones in the very center were covered, the most expensive of them all.

She began nodding her head to the music as the band began in the background. The crowd joined her in nodding, the energy level beginning to rise.

 **The movie ran through me  
The glamour subdue me  
The tabloid untie me  
I'm empty please fill me  
Mister anchor assure me  
That Baghdad is burning  
Your voice it is so soothing  
That cunning mantra of killing  
I need you my witness  
To dress this up so bloodless  
To numb me and purge me now  
Of thoughts of blaming you  
Yes the car is our wheelchair  
My witness your coughing  
Oily silence mocks the legless  
Ones who travel now in coffins  
On the corner  
The jury's sleepless  
We found your weakness  
And it's right outside our door  
Now testify**

Iris began her song, the band rocking behind her. Their first song was rather tame considering, but still very politically charged. Lazerus was warning her in her mind through the enchanted headset, "Iris I thought we agreed against this."

She ignored him and continued. Once the song was over she addressed the crowd.

"Are we having fun London!?" She screamed. When the crowd erupted into cheers the guitars hit a high note in approval.

"I dunno Mika," she looked back at the man, "Seems to me they're still sleeping out there." The crowd cheered louder, causing Iris to smirk, "In my opinion guys," She looked out on the crowd, "I think some people need to….wake…up." The crowd went wild, knowing what was coming next.

"No!" Lazerus screamed in their minds, "You better not play that song! You play Wake Up and I quit!"

They shared a look, silently calling the band managers bluff. He had threatened to quit in the past yet he was still here. They were willing to risk it today.

The band began a heavy riff, charging the crowd. Iris jumped up on the railing separating the band from the crowd and looked down on the people below her.

 **Although ya try to discredit, ya still never edit  
The needle I'll thread it, radically poetic  
Standin' with the fury that they had in '66  
And like E-Double "I'm Mad", still knee deep in the system's shit  
Hoover, he was a body remover  
I'll give you a dose but it'll never come close to the  
Rage built up inside of me  
Fist in the air in the land of hypocrisy**

The crowd went wild as she screamed the lyrics out. Iris ran down catwalk and leapt onto the railing, holding her fist in the air as she sang. She knelt down as the music slowed, addressing the people in front of her.

 **Through counter-intelligence, it should be possible  
To pinpoint potential troublemakers and neutralize them  
Through counter-intelligence, it should be possible  
To pinpoint potential troublemakers and neutralize them...**

 **And neutralize them...  
And neutralize them...  
And neutralize them...  
And neutralize them...  
And neutralize them...**

She jumped up to her full height of 5 feet and screamed.

 **Wake up!  
Wake up!  
Wake up!  
Wake up!  
Wake up!  
Wake up!  
Wake up!  
Wake up!**

 **How long?  
Not long  
'Cause what you reap  
Is what you sow**

The crowd erupted into cheers as the song ended. Iris looked out on the crowd of smiling faces and grinned. This was the most energetic crowd she had performed for so far.

"That's enough!" Lazerus shouted in her mind, "He's been spotted. The Dark Lord is in the venue! We need to change the setlist before we piss him off!"

Iris could see her bandmates were hesitant, wondering if they should continue or tame it down. She looked at them as she walked back to the main stage and shook her head. They would continue with the original setlist. They didn't bow down when the American government tried to censor them and they wouldn't bow down now. They would show all of Europe they were not to be censored, Lord Voldemort be damned.

Lazerus must have felt the rebellion because he continued with the warning, "I'm serious guys, he's in the box seat directly in front of the catwalk. He's fucking watching all of you!"

Iris smiled at her bandmates, knowing they would follow her lead. She nodded and the music started.

 **Know your enemy!**

 **Born with insight and a raised fist  
A witness to the slit wrist  
As we, move into '02  
Still in a room without a view  
Ya got to know, ya got to know  
That when I say go, go, go!  
Amp up and amplify  
Defy, I'm a sister with a furious mind  
Action must be taken  
We don't need the password, we'll break in**

The crowd was going as crazy as Lazerus for opposite reasons. Iris was using her energy to psych up the crowd and bring the energy levels to the max. The band was putting their all into it, guitarists jumping on the amplifiers and playing to the crowd.

 **Word, is, born!  
Fight the war, FUCK the norm!  
Now I got no patience  
So sick of complacence  
With the D, the E, the F, the I, the A, the N, the C, the E  
Mind of a revolutionary, so clear the lane  
The finger to the land of the chains  
WHAT?! The "land of the free?"  
Whoever told you that is your enemy!  
Now something must be done  
About vengeance, a badge and a wand  
Cause I'll rip the mic, rip the stage, rip the system  
I was born to Rage Against 'em!  
Now action must be taken  
We don't need the password, we'll BREAK IN!**

The band slowed, the bassist strumming hard on his instrument to gain the percussive sound that was required to echo over the wild crowd. Iris walked down the catwalk, heading towards the box seat that held Europe's current leader. She jumped on the railing at the very end, looking up into the box seats in front of her, directing her attention towards the covered one in the center.

 **Yes, I know my enemies!  
They're the teachers who taught me to fight me!  
Compromise! Conformity! Assimilation! Submission!  
Ignorance! Hypocrisy! Brutality! The elite!  
All of which are American dreams!  
All of which are American dreams!  
All of which are American dreams!  
All of which are American dreams!**

 **All of which are American dreams!  
All of which are American dreams!  
All of which are American dreams!  
All of which are American dreams!**

The song ended and she stared into the crowd with defiance. America would not censor her and neither would Lord Voldemort. She had nothing personal against the man or his reign, but she wouldn't let anybody stop her.

In truth, Iris had been acting out for some time now solely because she had lost her dominant. She was fiery and disobedient because she didn't have anybody to stop her. She couldn't be stopped by just any authority figure. No, Iris needed a dominant to control and wear her out. For the past year she had been without one, and she secretly desperately missed it.

"Thank you London!" She shouted before stepping down from the railing and heading back to the stage.

"Get back here we need to get you out of here now!" Lazerus panicked, "He's got Death Eaters on the move and you are not safe!"

Reality set in and Iris moved a bit quicker without making it look like she was escaping. She had most likely just pissed off a powerful and dangerous Dark wizard who had just recently committed mass genocide to gain power.

She ducked backstage and met Lazerus behind the curtain. "Come on hurry up," He rushed her pressing his hand into the small of her back to push her along. They didn't make it ten steps before two hooded figures stepped in their path, blocking the way.

"Miss, we'll need you to come with us," One of them spoke in a manly voice.

Without asking, the other grabbed her shoulder tightly and pulled her away from Lazerus. The last thing she heard before being shoved into a small room was her band manager cursing, "Fuck!"

The door shut behind her and the two Death Eaters guarded the door. When it opened they stepped aside, allowing a man to enter. Studying the man in front of her she saw he was just as scary as she would have expected. His skin was a pale white from head to toe. He had no hair and his blood red eyes stared into her very soul as he looked her over. He grabbed her by the neck with a strong bony hand and pressed her against the wall behind her. The grip gave her just enough leeway to breathe but it was a struggle to maintain her breathing.

"Who are you?" He demanded in a quiet tone.

"Name's Iris," She choked out as calmly as possible.

"Tell me Iris," He stared her down, making her feel much smaller than she already was, "Do you enjoy upsetting your superiors?"

"Depends on the situation," She answered honestly.

He was surprised by the answer though he hid it well. He hadn't expected her to be so bold. "Do you think it's wise to disrespect me in my own country?" He growled.

"I meant no disrespect towards you," She explained evenly, "My lyrics are aimed towards my own government, not you."

"Is that why you thought it necessary to locate me in the crowd?" He questioned, "Because your lyrics aren't aimed towards me?"

"No I did that because I'm a fucking idiot and I wanted to piss off my band manager," She grinned, knowing the statement could easily piss him off and cause him to kill her.

His grip tightened on her throat, cutting off her oxygen, "You've got quite the smart mouth considering the position you're in." His mouth was mere centimeters from her ear, causing her to involuntarily shiver, something that didn't go unnoticed by the Dark Lord.

He loosened his hold just enough for her to breathe. She gasped for air and responded, "I've got a smart mouth regardless of the situation." Her voice quivered, and she found herself getting excited at the dangerous situation.

"What shall I do about that smart mouth of yours?" He whispered, now knowing he was getting to her.

Years ago, when he was deep in a civil war, Voldemort had found comfort in bedding one of his most loyal, Bellatrix Lestrange. After the war was over, he found himself growing bored with the woman, unhappy with sharing her with her husband. He didn't want a pet if he had to share it, therefore he had stopped playing with the woman. The downside to that was now he had found himself wanting. The girl before him quivered at his touch, and he thought she could be rather useful for his desires.

Iris was almost panting at his words, a warmth growing in her abdomen. "Whatever you'd like. My mouth is good for more than just smart remarks," She smirked.

His forked tongue darted from between his teeth and tasted the shell of her ear, causing her to gasp. He reveled in the reaction, making a decision. Turning his head to the side he addressed the two guards behind him, "Leave us."

When they were alone he turned back to look her in the eye, "Show me how useful that mouth of yours can be."

She nodded excitedly as he pushed her down to her knees. She looked up at him as he swept his robes aside and pulled his member from its confines. It was huge, even for his large stature. She eyed it in awe before looking up at him, "May I touch you?"

"No," He denied her, "I asked for your mouth not your hands."

"Yes sir," She answered obediently before leaning in and taking his head in her mouth.

He opened his mouth and let out a puff of air as she circled her tongue around the tip. She placed her hands on the small of her back with her palms faced outward as she leaned forward and took more of him in her mouth. He placed one hand on the wall behind her as the other wound through her hair, guiding her mouth further onto him. She pulled back and looked up at him, sucking in her cheeks as her tongue glided against the bottom if his cock. His fingers tightened in her hair as he bit his lip to prevent any sounds from escaping. She moved forward, taking him in further than before. She felt him hit the back of her throat so she angled her head and swallowed, taking him down her throat. A grunt escaped from his lips as he looked down at her. She pulled back for air but he gripped her hair and held her in place, bucking his hips to reach deeper down her throat. Iris was running out of air and clenched her fists, trying to fight her need for oxygen. She tried to pull back again but his iron grip wouldn't allow her to budge. She reached up to tap his arm and let him know she had reached her limit, but right before she touched him she stopped herself. He noticed this and released her.

Iris took a deep breath, coughing as her lungs readjusted to the change.

"What was that?" He asked, trying to hide how husky his voice had gotten from the blowjob.

"I couldn't breath," She explained once she got her breath back.

"Why didn't you warn me?" He asked.

She looked up at him, "I don't have permission to touch you."

He blinked at her in surprise before giving her a grin, "So you can be obedient."

She smiled back from her perch on her knees, "Yes sir."

"Stand up," He ordered. Iris pulled herself up, her eyes never leaving his. "Put your hands above your head." Iris did as she was told, holding her hands up, reaching as far as she could. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up, leaving it to cover her face instead of pulling it off completely. Iris was blind to his actions, standing still to allow him to do as he wished to her. She gasped as she felt his warm mouth on her ribcage just under her right breast. He placed open mouthed kisses from her ribs up to her breast, sucking her nipple between his lips and twirling his forked tongue around it, causing Iris to whimper. She bit her lip and arched into the touch, silently begging for more. Voldemort smirked at her reactions, enjoying the way he was making her squirm. He switched to her left breast, taking the pert nipple between his lips and listening to her whimper under his touch. The man was rock hard and ached to feel her. When Iris felt like she wouldn't be able to handle much more, his touch was gone. He pulled her shirt up and off of her completely, his eyes lidded with lust.

"Turn around," He ordered huskily.

She nodded and complied, turning to face the wall. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down hastily with her underwear. Grabbing her wrists he positioned her hands on the wall on each side of her head. He stepped back, taking a moment to take in her form. Iris turned her head to the side, curious as to where he had gone.

"Look forward," He ordered, reveling in her obedience as she did as she was told.

Iris felt him slide his hand between her legs, sliding a finger across her slit. She bit her lip and pressed her forehead against the wall as she pressed against his touch. She was dripping wet, and he smirked, "Eager are we?"

Azra let out a breathy laugh, "Yes sir."

He leaned in and pressed his lips to her ear, "If you continue being so delectable I may just have to keep you."

Iris gasped as he entered her, sliding in completely. Her legs trembled as he stayed fully sheathed in her for several seconds. He gripped her hips almost painfully as he pulled out and slammed back into her. Iris' head flung back as she moaned loudly. He set a brutal pace, their skin slapping loudly in the small room. His arm snaked between her breast, his hand wrapping around her throat as he pulled her against him. Her back pressed against his chest and she lolled her head back onto his shoulder. He bit her neck, growling as he slammed into her, his thrusts never slowing. She felt the familiar coil in her abdomen, her orgasm growing close. She knew she wasn't allowed to orgasm without his permission, so she opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was, "P...please…"

Voldemort released her neck from his jaws and pressed his lips to her ear, "Please what?"

"Please...may I cum?" She begged, hoping with all of her heart he would allow it, unsure of she could handle it much longer.

He thought on it for a moment. His own release had begun to grow, but he wasn't quite there yet and he didn't want the girl to find her release before him. "Not yet," He denied her, causing her to whimper.

Iris grit her teeth, holding back tears as she felt herself teetering on the edge, doing everything in her power not to fail and disappoint him. His thrusts quickened and he was no longer able to hold back his panting and she knew it wouldn't be long before he came. She hoped he didn't plan on denying her orgasm completely, simply using her for his own pleasure. When his thrusts became sporadic he said, "Come with me."

She nodded, tears overflowing and streaming down her cheeks, "Yes sir."

She pushed back to meet his thrusts, needing more friction to send her over the edge. Her orgasm crashed over her and she arched her back, her legs trembling underneath her. "Fffffuuuuck!" She screamed.

He grunted behind her, thrusting deeply as he reached his own peak. Iris felt her knees give out and she would have collapsed if he didn't have such a tight grip on her. Slowly he released her and let her drop to the floor. Iris slumped against the wall, not having the strength to keep herself upright and dignified. Voldemort stood over her for a few minutes, getting his breath back. When he was breathing normal again he fixed his robes and opened the door, looking at the guard that waited just outside the door.

"Clean her up and put her in my quarters," He ordered before walking away.

The Death Eater did as he was told, picking up her and leading her out of the room, covered by his robes. She felt a familiar pinch and knew she had been apparated out of the venue. With his robes covering her she was unable to see where he lead her, but when he uncovered her she saw she was in an extravagant bathroom with a large silver plated jacuzzi style bathtub in front of her.

"Get in," The man behind her ordered.

She felt herself dropping, the high from her session with Voldemort wearing out. It had been over a year since Iris had sub dropped, and she had never done it alone. It was a terrible feeling and her chest ached with the lack of comfort.

Iris stepped into the bathtub and sank down into the hot water, hanging her head as the sadness creeped up.

"What do you require to make this easier for you?" The man asked calmly as he grabbed a sponge and poured soap onto it. Iris looked up at him in confusion, wondering what he meant. He met her eyes and smiled warmly, "My wife is very needy when she comes out of subspace. I can see you're having a hard time right now, so what do you need to make this drop easier?"

"Conversation," She explained in a quiet voice, "If I'm left alone with my thoughts they tend to go to a pretty dark place."

He nodded, "So you're American right?"

"Yea," She answered, allowing him to scrub the dirt and sweat from her body with the sponge.

"What brings you and your band to England?" He asked, lifting her left arm for better access.

"Opportunity," She shrugged, "Were trying to spread our message."

"And what message is that?" He asked, standing to walk to the other side of the bathtub.

"Is he going to keep me?" Iris asked, ignoring the man's previous question. She looked up to meet his eyes, silently begging for an answer.

"Possibly," He answered honestly, "He seems to be drawn in by you. Not many people have the guts to speak to him the way you did. Even less survive such an encounter."

Iris dropped her head, giving him a sad nod.

"You don't look to be too thrilled about that information," He stated, getting to work on her hair.

"The sex was amazing," She stated bluntly.

He chuckled, "I'm sure it was."

"No like," She bent her head back to look at the man behind her, "Fucking mind blowing."

"Why are you telling me this?" He laughed as he massaged the shampoo into her scalp.

"Because I'm sub dropping and you're my comfort," She laughed, "But really it's not that I'm upset he wants to keep me, I'd be fine with that if it weren't for my previous obligations."

"Which are?" He pressed.

"I'm in the middle of a tour with my band," She explained, "I'm letting them down."

The man nodded silently, understanding her situation. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Green," She stated without thinking. Then she realized her subspace colors may be different from others, "I'm feeling better I mean."

"Yes I understand the color system," He smirked, "Glad I could help. Are you ready to get out?"

Iris nodded, "Do you mind turning around? Now that I'm not so vulnerable I feel a little weird with you just seeing me naked, especially considering you're married."

"Of course," He nodded, turning his back to her.

She stood from the bath and grabbed the towel next to the bath, covering herself with the plush cotton. "It's hard to believe you're a Death Eater. You're much nicer than I would have expected."

"Don't let my kindness towards you fool you," He warned, "I'm just as dangerous as the next guy."

Iris stepped into the room adjoining the bathroom, assuming it was Voldemort's. Her clothing was placed on the bed and she grabbed it to put it on. As soon as she was dressed the door opened and the Dark Lord entered. She eyed him warily, wondering what was going to happen next. He looked her over, seeing her hair was still wet and assumed his follower had done as instructed and cleaned the girl up. The man walked to his desk, taking a seat and turning his back to her. Iris took a seat on the bed and watched him, wondering if he planned to address her. After several moments of silence, Iris decided to speak up.

"Do you plan to keep me here?" She asked quietly.

He turned his head to the side slightly, his focus torn from his paperwork, "Yes that is the plan."

She felt her heart sink, wishing she had the chance to apologize to her bandmates. Her manager probably thought she was dead. Iris wrapped her arms around her legs as she pulled her knees to her chest. She set her chin on her knees and fixed her face in a frown. Voldemort watched her shrink in on herself and eyed her curiously. Earlier she seemed to be enjoying herself, and he had enjoyed himself thoroughly. The fiery girl from earlier was extinguished and replaced with the curled up one before him.

"Does the thought of being my pet upset you that much?" He asked evenly.

She shook her head, "No."

He sighed, turning in his chair to look at her. It seemed he would have to pry the answer from her, "Then why are you upset?"

She looked down at her feet, not wanting to look at him, "I'm letting my band mates down. They can't finish touring if I'm here."

He watched her, noting that she was more bothered for them than herself, "If that were not the case, would you be upset with me keeping you?"

She shook her head. He stood from his seat and crossed the gap between the desk and bed in two large strides. Hooking his finger under her chin he forced her to look up at him, "What would you say if I told you I'd allow you to finish your tour?"

She met his eyes, furrowing her brows, "I'd ask if you were fucking with me."

He grinned, happy to see her smart mouth hadn't disappeared, "I don't think you'll be nearly as much fun like this."

She fixed him with a pouty stare, "I'm no fun when I'm broken."

He leaned down and captured her mouth, pushing her back onto the bed. She unfolded, spreading her legs to allow him to move in between them as his tongue dominated hers. He pulled her pants down, breaking the kiss to lean up and toss the jeans out of his way. His strong hands gripped her hips and slid her up the bed. Iris looked down at him as he dove between her legs to nip at her inner thighs. She bit her lip, panting in anticipation. It amazed her how quickly she had went from borderline depressed to completely aroused. When his tongue darted out and lapped at her folds she threw her head back with a moan, gripping the sheets as jolts of pleasure coarser through her body. His forked tongue expertly twisted around her clit, causing her legs to tremble. He looked up at her, watching her come completely undone as he tasted her. He sucked her bud between his teeth and she bucked, causing him to press a strong hand to her hips, forcing her onto the bed. Her toes curled as he slid a finger inside her, the sensation along with the unforgiving sucking pushing her to the edge. He must have realized this because he released her from his mouth, turning to bite her hip bone roughly. She hissed at the unexpected pain, and he smirked. He slid his finger out of her and moved up her body, pressing his lips to hers again. Forcing his tongue past her lips he made her taste herself on him, causing her to moan into his mouth. With his lips locked to hers he pulled his robes off, freeing his hardened member and pressing it to her entrance. She trembled with anticipation, her body aching to feel him inside her again, but he just remained there, not pushing into her as she hoped.

"I want to hear you beg for it," He whispered in her ear when he released her mouth.

"Please let me feel you," She begged, wasting no time, "Please sir, please I need you inside me please."

"You will call me Master," He corrected her with a growl.

"Yes Master please," She begged, "I'll call you whatever you want just please fuck me." Iris was on the verge of tears as she squirmed against him, desperately wanting the friction.

He watched her in awe as she complied to his demands, amazed at how obedient she became when she was worked up. "Since you've asked so nicely," He whispered as he slid into her slowly.

She threw her head back and let out a long moan as he entered her, the feeling of him filling her causing her to quiver. He bent her legs at the knees and pushed them forward until they touched the bed on each side of her head. He pulled out slowly, leaving just the tip of himself inside her before slamming back into her roughly. This time he set a slow, hard pace, watching her facial expressions with each thrust. Iris gripped the sheets so hard her knuckles turned white, the brutal thrusts shaking her to her core.

He released her legs and moved his hands to her throat, gripping just tight enough to hold her in place as he set a faster pace. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as he cut off her circulation, the asphyxiation pushing her back to the edge. She looked up at him, silently asking for permission. He leaned down, moving one hand to grip her hair tightly, his lips on her ear, "Yes, you may." He answered her silent question.

"Thank you Master," She whispered as she crashed over the edge, her orgasm causing her to see stars in her vision.

His teeth dug into her neck as he growled out his own orgasm. Once his orgasm washed over him he rolled off of her and collapsed on the bed beside her. He slid his arm underneath her and pulled her to him, her head coming to rest on his chest. She smiled, wondering if the Dark Lord was a cuddler.

"I will allow you to finish your European tour," He stated after several minutes of silence, "But I expect you to be prepared to return to me at anytime afterwards."

She looked up at him, "Thank you."

He stroked her arm absentmindedly, "When you return you will be mine completely. Is that understood?"

She nodded, smiling to herself. Not only would she be allowed to finish her tour, she was wanted by the Dark Lord himself. It made her feel giddy inside.

"I would suggest you don't tell your band mates where you spent your evening, or with whom," He told her, "Though I don't mind if you tell them the sex was...what did you call it? Oh yes...mind blowing."

She blushed a deep red, embarrassed he had been told what she said, though she wasn't surprised. She looked up at him, "If you'd already spoken to that guy about what I said, why did you ask me why I was upset?"

"I wanted you to tell me yourself," He explained, "If something is bothering you I expect you to inform me about it, not one of my followers."

"You sub dropped me," She explained, "Only reason I talked to him is because he was helping me drop."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "That will not happen again."

Iris spent the rest of her evening with Lord Voldemort. When she woke in the morning he had a Death Eater apparate her back to the venue. She found her bandmates and prepared for the onslaught of questions.

"Where the hell have you been?" Choca asked her, obviously worried about her when she entered the room.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Lazerus pushed. He was the last one to see her, so it made sense that he was the most concerned.

"Yes I'm fine," She reassured them, "You were wrong about the Death Eaters. That's now who picked me up last night. A fan had a couple friends dress up to look like them and we had a wild night. It wasn't the Dark Lord, and I'm just fine."

"So you just spent the night with a random fan?" Mika asked, not convinced by her story.

"Well," She smiled, "He was a damn good dom. It's not like this was just any fan."

Choca laughed, "Oh so you just went off and got laid."

"Fucking mind blowing," She chuckled, "A night to remember to say the least."

"Fuckin Brits huh?" Simon smiled at her.

Iris grinned widely at him, "Definitely."

They moved on to Dublin, the Irish giving the British a run for their money. The crowd was absolutely crazy, fights breaking out in the end and the authorities needing to be called. Iris gave them a good show, happy to be able to continue the tour, though she had to admit she missed the Dark Lord. She couldn't stop thinking about the man that called himself Voldemort.

When she boarded the plane back to the United States, she half expected him to show up and stop her. He had told her she could finish her tour but to be prepared to return to him. She didn't know when that would be, and secretly hoped it wouldn't be too long of a wait. Iris couldn't help but hope he would come and take her away sooner rather than later. As the plane took off, she was left wondering when and if she would see Lord Voldemort again.

* * *

 **Alright people that was it! I have some ideas for a couple other oneshots to continue off of this one but they haven't been written or anything. Right now they're just ideas. If you like please review! I love when people let me know how I'm doing! If you're interested in a sequel or two also let me know. I'd love the love!**


End file.
